myfictionalrecordsandcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Canidae Island
'''Canidae Island '''is an island and sovereign state located in North America, located near the American state of Washington and the Canadian province of British Columbia. It is allied with Canada, Russia, Iceland, Denmark, the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland. It is not recognised by the United States. History Canidae Island was started in 1970 when several American teenagers, former teachers and politicians, began to heavily lose faith in the US. They started to see it as ageist and racist, so they wanted to start their own country without seceding or invading part of the USA. They discovered an unclaimed, uninhabited island when riding a boat east of Washington. They claimed the island and sent one person back to the USA to advertise it to US residents that were also tired of the USA. In December 1970 it was recognised by Canada and Denmark as an independent state. By Febuary 1971 the island's population had increased to 4, 000 and the island had gained full UN membership. 1971 invasion by the USA In 1971 when Canidae Island gained UN membership, the USA refused to recognise the island as an independent nation, and they attempted to invade the island. The US bordering states of Canada and Mexico disagreed with the invasion. Mexico started a publicity campaign to convince Mexicans and Americans to protest the invasion of Canidae Island. Thousands of Mexicans travelled across the USA to the White House to protest the invasion of Canidae Island. However, the chants were deemed "racist" and a "rare case of teenage angst in adult Mexicans", and the US Army attempted to force the protesters back to Mexico. However, a flood of Americans and Canadians from British Columbia stormed in and a riot broke out resulting in the deaths of some military personnel and protesters, but eventually the military gave up and left Washington. Canada sent military personnel to Canidae Island to protect the island, and the USA threatened war with Canada if they didn't remove their armies from the island. Denmark and Russia sent armies to defend the Canadian forces and Canidae Island, and threatened that if the USA declared war on Canada, they will declare war on the USA. Canada agreed with this and the final agreement was if the US didn't give up their plans of invading Canidae Island, then Russia, Denmark and Canada would go to war with the USA. The USA decided to give up the Canidae Island invasion. The dispute ended on April 3 1971. Since then a rememberance day has took place to remember the protesters who died in Washington. 1972 creation of the Canidae Army In 1972, the Canidae government created an army to defend the island, due to the 1971 invasion attempt by the USA. Present day In 2011, the Canidae Island national minifoot team was created. Not much notable has happened on the island since 1973 that isn't related to politics. Canidae is extreely neutral, avoiding war and communication with the United States as much as possible. The army exists for protection of the island only. Canidae Island is also protected by Canada. Culture Industrial metal and German music is especially popular on the island, along with the sport of Minifoot. Comedies from the UK are popular on the island, along with Subbuteo. Pop, modern rap and hip hop is not popular on the island and the majority of the population listens to at least one form of subgenre of rock music. The island's national radio station plays a lot of alternative rock and industrial metal music. Canidae Records is a record label set up mostly as a distribution service for bands outside Canidae. Politics and law Politics in Canidae are very different from other North American countries in the sense that there are no elections, and only one political party. The country has extremely strict laws on parenting and homeschooling, which is monitored closely. Parents will only be allowed to have children, or homeschool them, after taking part in an interview with powerful lie detectors. Immigration into Canidae also has rather uncommon laws; Immigrants from Canada and Iceland do not need a passport to enter, and immigrants from the United States intending to become politicians or teachers must go through an interview with a lie detector. People who are found intending to promote ageism or adult superiority are deported to the United States. The education in Canidae is extremely different in structure to the rest of the world, and spawns much more enlightened citizens than any other sovereign state in North America or the world.